Glowrod
thumb|200 px|Un glowrod El Glowrod (también conocido como vara de luz, tubo incandescente, lámpara de resplandor, luz química o palo de luz) es un dispositivo utilizado con el propósito de producir luz. Características El Glowrod creaba un haz de luz que iluminaba hasta 10 metros. Había dos variedades: los que producían la luz utilizando fosforescentes químicos''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' y los que utilizaban una Celda de energía portátil. Este último podía ser conectado a un generador para la producción de luz indefinida. La varilla luminosa estándar pesaba aproximadamente 1 kilogramo y costaba 10 créditos. Fue un elemento extra dado a los soldados de asalto. También se produjeron versiones en las que podían ser conmutados a los rayos ultravioleta.Lealtad Una varilla luminosa podía modificarse para que parpadeara en lugar de emitir una luz constante, por lo que se asemejaría a la parpadeante luz de las antorchas.The Approaching Storm La luz química se activaba rompiendo el palo por la mitad, proporcionando dos luces. La compañía Glo-Long fue considerado como el mejor fabricante de Glowrods de la galaxia. Entre bastidores Los Glowrods parecen ser adaptaciones de las linternas de la vida real y de las varitas luminosas. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Tempest Feud'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Day of Reckoning'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''League of Spies'' *''Duel'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Shatterpoint'' * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Only the Force'' *''The Replacements'' *''Hunting the Wyrd'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''The Brink'' * *''Star Wars: Purge'' * *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' * *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' *''The Night Beast'' *''Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Lealtad'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' * * * * * *''Side Trip'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (novela)'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] * Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition''|Freedom No More}} *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' * *''Shadows of the Empire 5'' *''Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching'' * * * * Riders of the Maelstrom}} *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-Wing: Solo Command'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''X-Wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Riptide'' *''Abyss'' *''Allies'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' }} Fuentes thumb|[[C-3PO/Leyendas|C-3PO usando un Glowrod.]] *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', First Edition *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' * *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' Véase también *Linterna Notas y referencias Categoría:Dispositivos de iluminación Categoría:Tecnología